The Prisoner of Draco Malfoy
by GothicKitty01
Summary: Hermione looked around her new room, “Will it suit your needs Granger?” It was a dungeon, she was now a prisoner of Draco Malfoy and he took great joy in pointing that out to her. HrDM
1. 1

**A/N: Kayz, I'm going to see if I can write an actual fic and not a song fic today. Yay! **

**But first I'm going to answer the reviews I got for 'My Happy Ending' a Draco/Hermione song fic of mine:**

**_FAeOfDaRkNeSs_**Thankyou! ****

**_Daunting Darkness_**Really? Nah! I don't believe you!

**_Fourthiv_**Thanks… ****

**(Flamer!!) _Lady Phedre_ **Are you Queen of the World of Fan Fiction? I should hope not, if so the world must be black and white… no other alternatives than canon. No Draco/Hermione, Draco/Harry, Seamus/Blaise I'm guessing… Well that's a shame. Miss Bitch I don't give a damn! I can write what I want when I feel like it kayz! If you're going to complain about song fics who cares; I hate them myself. I just write them because they're easy and I get good ideas for them. I have a list of songs by me with pairing of shows, books, etc that might go with them. If you're going to complain about song fics go complain to everyone else who writes them dumbass, don't get angry at me when there's a whole load of other people to be angry at as well. Now onto Draco/Hermione if you can flame me about the pairing then why don't you flame like nearly ¼ of the whole Harry Potter fan world! This is FAN FICTION! Not a remake of the books! Just 'cause it is never gonna happen doesn't mean we can't write about it! One third of the HP Fan World is into slash, the 2nd third is into both and the last is non-slash (GET USED TO IT!). Yeah you have facts that it's never going to happen in the SERIES. But I have an imagination and thoughts about different things than the canon. If you hate things which aren't in the canon then who gives a damn! You're just one person GET USED TO IT! Anywayz if you want canon I hate the Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione pairings SO THERE!

**Okay, now that I've spent the majority of the first page on Word yelling at Bitchy Phedre. I'm gonna describe the story now.**

Title: **The Prisoner of Draco Malfoy**

Summary: **Hermione looked around her new room, "Will it suit your needs Granger?" It was a dungeon, she was now a prisoner of Draco Malfoy and he took great joy in pointing that out to her.**

Rating: **PG-13 - M**

Pairings: **HG/DM main, HP/OC side, RW/?**

The Prisoner of Draco Malfoy

**Chapter 1**

Hermione stirred awake, but didn't dare open her eyes. _Where am I?_ She thought panicked; she knew she wasn't at her home; otherwise she wouldn't be on the wall. "Morning Granger," a smug voice said at the doorway. Hermione sighed and opened her eyes, she looked around her new room, "Will it suit your needs Granger?" It was a dungeon, she was Draco Malfoy's prisoner and he took great joy in pointing that out to her.

"Well, I'll admit I am a tad uncomfortable. Would you mind loosening the shackles?" Hermione replied, irritated. She rolled her eyes, "Honestly Malfoy, why am I here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Draco mocked, "The poor Gryffindor Know-It-All doesn't even know when she's being held captive. The poor," Draco moved up into her face, "Innocent," he spat in her face, "Hermione Granger all alone with mean, cruel, nasty Draco Malfoy." Malfoy sighed and turned his back to her and started to walk out of the room. "Breakfast is in an hour."

"How am I supposed to eat when I'm chained on a wall Malfoy?" Hermione replied, Draco Malfoy turned and smirked.

"Find a way Granger, if you're as smart as you say you are." The Slytherin grinned maliciously and sauntered out of the room like he owned the place. Oh, wait, he did.

"You can't just leave me like this!!" Hermione yelled panicked, she was getting a cramp… she needed to move.

"I can and I will." The Malfoy Heir smirked and finally got to walk out of the room.

Hermione just hung there for the next hour. "Hello Malfoy, care to release me?"

"Only for breakfast, Granger and maybe half an hour after that," the Malfoy replied. Hermione nodded and was caught before she hit the ground when she fell.

"Stupid cramps," she muttered to herself. Draco grunted and handed her the food before leaving.

"I'll be back in forty-five minutes, the bathroom is to your left, there's also clean clothes for you mudblood. You better appreciate my hospitality or you'll be stuck in one pair of clothes and no showers or anything of the like." Draco smirked and left laughing maliciously.

"Bastard," Hermione cursed. She sighed and started to eat the small breakfast lain out for her, merely a piece of toast, a goblet of pumpkin juice, a few strips of bacon and an egg. After finishing said meal she went into the bathroom, she looked towards the clothes. A pitch black halter top, a pair of grey hip-huggers and white undergarments, "You know," Hermione murmured, "For hating muggles, Malfoy sure can pick out good clothes." She took a quick shower and dried herself; she got dressed sighed and went back into her dungeon.

"Done already Granger? Alright then, here." He tossed something at her, "I expect it memorised by evening." He walked out of the room.

Hermione picked up the object, _a book?_ _Well, if he wants it memorised then fine_. Hermione huffed and got to work.

**Vampires**** by Kerrie James**

**Vampires are mythical creatures, thought to be a myth. This book will tell you all you need to know about them. **

**Vampires are not actually dangerous, if you went by the basis that they drink blood means they're dangerous then us humans must be dangerous after all we kill cows, chickens, fish, lamb, etc for our food. **

**Vampires do not necessarily have to kill their prey, but sometimes it may be a necessity to do so as the 'victim' might blab so either it's erase their memory, which is difficult as many know how to unblock the memories of those which have had their's erased or kill them.**

**Vampires can walk in sunlight, but it gives them terrible headaches. They are only affected by few religious symbols if there is enough faith in the religion along with holy water.**

Hermione kept on reading, becoming more interested by the second.

**A/N: Okay, the story is actually 652 words long. Anywayz please R&R**


	2. 2

The Prisoner of Draco Malfoy

**A/N: I didn't expect to get so many reviews! O.O Blinks Yes, 8 is a lot to me! **

**Time to thank!**

_Crazy-dancer_ **Thankyou!**

_Magictrousers830_ **You scare me… just to let you know, anywayz thanks!**

_AngelicDevil11_ **Thanks, I'll try to make the chapters longer, oh and please don't call me dudette. My sister calls me dude enough as it is.**

_XXXpinkkitty5467_ **Thanks, I'll try.**

_Draco 4eva1_ **I don't even know myself! Anywayz thanks!**

_Supreme Neo Slytherin Countess_ **I don't know about Draco being a vampire… maybe. I have to admit you have a way with words. I was reading your review and thought, _what the hell? Hey! Cool! Someone more eloquent than me! _Thanks for the review!**

_Hedwig_** Thanks! **

_Shadowdweller602_** Thankyou for the review!**

**Chapter 2**

It was time for lunch and Hermione was ravenous, she had read the book once and was halfway through reading it again. The door opening alerted her that Malfoy was coming in, "Lunch, Granger." Wait a minute, that wasn't Malfoy's voice.

"Ron?!" she asked incredulously. The redhead nodded, "What are you doing here?" Ron glared at her but his gaze softened a little when she stared at him confused, looking all innocent.

"Working, here's your lunch Granger." Ron put down the tray and walked to the doorway.

"There are two plates here," Hermione stated, "Ron?"

"Master Malfoy will be joining you today." Hermione stared at her friend.

"Master Malfoy? Ron! You told Harry and me you would rather die than call him master!" the brunette yelled surprised.

"Money speaks many languages, mudblood." Malfoy stepped through the doorway pushing Ron out of the way. "Leave Weasel," he ordered, "Now, Granger, how far are you into that book I lent you?"

"I've already read it and I'm halfway through again." The Malfoy Heir nodded, "It's rather interesting, but why did you want me to read it?"

"That is for me to know mudblood," Draco smirked. "Just tell me all the important information you can Granger." Hermione opened her mouth to sprout out information, "This evening, Granger." They started their lunch in silence.

"If I may ask Malfoy, but why did you choose to have lunch with me? After all, you wanted the information this evening not this afternoon. What other reason would you have?" Hermione questioned.

Malfoy smirked, which he seemed to be doing a lot of all his life, "To watch you suffer, well that and to punish you for being a mudblood."

"That's unfair! I can't help being muggle-born just like you can't help being a pureblood!" Hermione yelled and stood up, expressing her fury in her stance.

"Sit down," Hermione shook her head, "Sit down mudblood!" Malfoy jumped up onto his feet, "I said sit down," he hissed, "**_Crucio_**." Hermione screamed, she lay twitching on the floor screaming. "Now mudblood will you behave?" Malfoy took the curse off her, Hermione tried to get up, failing she just stayed there until the after affects of the curse were over. "I'm leaving now Granger and next time I won't be so lenient."

As Malfoy left Hermione muttered, "Lenient; my ass," and started trying yet again to get up, "Bloody Crucaitus." When she finally was able to sit up, she crawled to where the Vampire book was leant against a wall and kept reading.

**A/N: I know this is only short but I have four pages of Homework to do by tomorrow and if I don't get it done before my parents get home I'm going to be grounded from and the computer. My dad will block from my computer, sorry! I'll try to make Chapter 3 longer. Even if I don't get as many reviews as Chapter 1 for this chapter I'll still continue. ****Did any of you expect Ron in this story? I hate Ron so yes, he is evil. ****Plz R&R Actual story is 424 words.**


	3. 3

The Prisoner of Draco Malfoy

**A/N: Wow, 10 reviews! Yay! **

Magictrousers830 **_Thanks! What's with the master thing if your's anyway? The reason I used Crucio was 'cause I'm too lazy to search for Latin words for spells. ;;_**

Shadowdweller602**_ I like mean Draco; he's fun to write._**

Tristanlover59**_ Thanks, I'll try._**

Longevity**_ I can easily not like Ron; he's obnoxious. Hermione and Draco will end up falling for each other… eventually._**

S. F. Gustafuson**_ Yeah, homework is a pain in the ass and I had 4 pages of it! Maybe I'll keep the chapters short to bug people! :D_**

MizzSumone**_ Yay, another Ron hater! Thanks._**

Dragon's Fury**_ Ron's evil just because! Hermione is a prisoner so Draco can get in the Dark Lord's good graces by capturing Potter. Money speaks many languages and I don't know yet. Thanks for the review! :) _**

Jesska-14**_ Thanks! )_**

Blackat**_ Kay!_**

Anigen**_ Thanks. :)_**

Strawberry-heavens**_ Thanks. Why is it people ask WHY 'Mione's a prisoner well it is so they can lure Harry out to come save her in the while getting captured by Voldie!_**

The Prisoner of Draco Malfoy

**Chapter 3**

It was evening and Hermione had read the book 5 times. "It's evening Granger, hopefully you've memorised it by now. Tell me where the largest settlings of vampires are!" Draco ordered.

"America, Briton, Russia and Australia," Hermione replied promptly; Malfoy nodded his head towards her.

"And their customs," He continued; he needed this information. As Hermione explained the customs for each country of vampires Malfoy was making mental notes.   
_Make Granger do all research from this moment on.   
__Be polite to vampires.   
__Talk to vampire leaders only. _"Alright Granger, that's enough." He held up his hand and stopped her in mid-sentence, she pouted. "Don't pout Granger; it's unbecoming, even for a mudblood like you." Hermione glared at him, "Now Granger, the weasel will be looking after you while I'm gone. Don't cause any trouble, if you do the weasel will report it to me and you will be punished and the Death Eaters will have their way with you, my dear." Draco grinned maliciously, "Cheerio." He said sarcastically before closing the dungeon door behind him.

"Cheerio? Jeez, he gets weirder and weirder." The door opened, Hermione looked up, "Oh! Hello Ron."

"Hermione," Ron nodded curtly and turned behind him and frowned, "Now get in there! You bleeding maggot of flobberworm scum!" Ron chucked a male inside the dungeon and slammed the door. "This room is only temporary, bastard!" Ron stormed off. The male lifted his head and grinned.

"Hello Hermione." He had jet-black hair, piercing green eyes, round glasses and the lightning bolt scar. "Ron's been great lately hasn't he?"

"Harry!" Hermione yelled happily, enveloping him in a death grip hug. "Oh! I've been **so** worried. How have you been?"

"Actually I'm not Harry," the Harry-look-a-like grinned, "I'm under polyjuice. They kidnapped the wrong person. Harry's with the Order of the Phoenix planning to rescue us. This is just a ploy to distract everyone." Hermione let go.

"Then who are you?" Hermione looked towards him. The male grinned as the polyjuice wore off.

"His boyfriend, 'Ry had to be knocked out so I could get here. He wouldn't let me go. Colby Smith by the way," Colby grinned as Hermione stared at him incredulously.

"Harry has a boyfriend? I always expected it." Hermione smiled, "'Ry?"

"My nickname for him," Colby had brown hair with blood red and white tips, he had auburn eyes and a scar running across his left cheek. "I usually am too lazy to say an extra syllable during sex." He grinned at Hermione's expression, "Just kidding." Colby checked his watch, "I'll be moved to the North dungeons soon, most likely in an hour."

"How do you know?" Colby pointed to the door and his ears. "Heard it? Why aren't you speaking?" the scarred boy covered her mouth.

"_Quiet_," he hissed, "_Lucius Malfoy and Ron are outside, they're here to get me. I need to drink the polyjuice…_" Colby drank the polyjuice quickly and turned into Harry just as Mr Malfoy and the youngest Weasley boy opened the door. Lucius stunned '**Harry**' and dragged him off.

"Co- Harry," Hermione said quietly, "Be safe." If Colby could move he would have grinned cockily, rolled his eyes and poked out his tongue but since he couldn't he just kept still as trying to move meant pain, lots of pain. Lucius stared at Hermione weirdly before leaving Ron in the dungeon and dragging Colby off.

"Hermione," Ron smiled maliciously, for some reason Hermione thought it looked wrong on his face, "Master Malfoy promised me something if I worked for him." Ron sat next to her, "Do you want to know what it was?" he grabbed Hermione by the waist and chained her to the wall. "You, you would always ignore my advances during school, always looking out for Harry and your precious school work," Ron scowled, "You would never let me hit on you. You would ignore my blatantly obvious advances in favour of schoolwork. But now, I have you to myself." Rom smirked, "If you don't do as I say I can just tell Master Malfoy and he will punish you harshly and cruelly." Ron unzipped the fly of Hermione's pants before he got cursed, Hermione sighed in relief. Until she saw Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway, he unchained her from the wall. Hermione fell onto the ground. She zipped her fly and kicked Ron in the side.

"Sick bastard," she cursed before turning to Draco and punching him. "You! He said you! Rrrrrrrg!" Hermione screamed and started pacing around the small room before turning and punching Draco again. The Malfoy Heir just stood there looking like this: -- . He stood and took every punch; Hermione started crying and stopped punching.

"You done?" he asked simply. "For your information, no, I did not promise you to him. That," he rolled his eyes, "Was my father. I'm not that sick, right now he must be having his way with Potter before handing him to the Dark Lord." Hermione frowned at the mental image.

"Why are you telling me this? Why are you just standing here? Why am I here? What more use am I?" Hermione started sprouting questions.

Malfoy Jr sighed, "1, so your opinion of me has at least changed, also because I hate Weasley myself. 2, you needed someone, I'm not very good at comfort, but Potter made me swear to treat you right and he'd do whatever the Dark Lord asked and put in a good word for me. 3, you're here because I'm willing to bet once you've been let go you'll tell the Order of the Phoenix where Voldemort's base is. 4, a lot of use, I have a lot of research to get done and it would be easier with two people as much as I hate to admit."

"Why are you back?" Hermione finally asked, "I thought you'd left."

"I hadn't left yet, as the wards I put on this room tells me if you're in distress or not. I never trusted the weasel, so I wouldn't trust him with you either." Hermione tilted her head to the side in confusion, _why would he say that? He hates me, I'm just a captive. Why would he care what happens to me?_ She thought, sighing Hermione turned to Draco.

"Thankyou and goodnight," she found a bed that appeared courtesy of Malfoy, which had a note explaining why. She turned to thank him but found he had gone.

_Dammit! Why the hell did I do that?! I was supposed to stay in character! I was supposed to control my emotions! Rrrrrrrrg! Damn her! Damn her to the deepest level of Hell! _

**A/N: Sorry for not updating! :( I sorta forgot about this story. So now we see a nice side of Draco and we meet Colby! Yay! Harry's gay! Sorry if you don't like Harry being gay but I find it cute. I like Colby's personality and hair the best, what do you guys like about him? Chappie is 1116 words! Yay!**


End file.
